1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implement holders and more particularly pertains to a new dental implement storage assembly for holding primary dental care implements and providing storage compartments, a mirror, and a cover usable as a rinsing cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental implement holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental implement holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,273; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,792; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,530; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,924; U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,687; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,122.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dental implement storage assembly. The inventive device includes a housing having a plurality of receptacles for holding dental implements, a plurality of compartments having doors positioned around the outside of the housing, and a cover removable from the housing for use as a cup. A mirror is positioned in one of the compartments.
In these respects, the dental implement storage assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding primary dental care implements and providing storage compartments, a mirror, and a cover usable as a rinsing cup.